Avionic boxes and other similar types of electronic devices that are removably mounted in clusters to a structure typically contain two mounting holes in a rear surface of the device that engage over two fixed pins on the structure. When the device is removably mounted to the structure it is inserted between previously mounted devices or other equipment until each of the two mounting holes slide over one of two fixed pins on the structure. This is often referred to as a dagger pin interface. Latches on the opposite front surface of the device are engaged with swing bolts on the structure and the swing bolts are tightened down on the latches. The engagement of the two fixed pins in the two mounting holes in the rear surface of the device and the swing bolts tightened down on the latches on the front surface of the device keep the device in place.
Due to tolerancing, it is often necessary that one of the two holes in the rear surface of the device be a slot. The slot is positioned on the rear surface with its major axis intersecting the center of the other hole. The hole and the slot in the rear surface of the device permit variations in the size of the dagger pins, the locations of the dagger pins or distance of the dagger pins from each other.
However, in many instances a slot is not provided in the rear surface of the device. When two holes are provided in the rear surface of the device and both holes do not align with the pair of dagger pins on the structure to which the device is being removably mounted, special procedures must be employed or the rear surface of the device must be modified to removably mount the device to the structure using the dagger pins. Mechanical interfaces for these devices must be designed which are costly and time consuming. A design change of the device to removably mount the device to the structure at this stage of the manufacturing process can be significantly expensive.
What is needed is an apparatus that eliminates any need for a custom installation of a removable device to a structure using dagger pins and which provides a tolerance range between the dagger pins that accommodates a device having mounting holes with a tolerance that is outside the range originally designed for the dagger pins.